Kaho Inamori
Kaho Inamori is a Human player in End War Online, set to appear in End War Online: United Souls. She is a member of Obsidian Integrity Contractors, often working alongside fellow member Mukuro Sayama as combat operatives. Appearance - Reality= IRL, Kaho wears the normal uniform for her school, which is a white button-up t-shirt left partially undone, a light blue bow-tie, a black and red plaid skirt, black stockings, black dress shoes, and a black sweater tied around her waist in lieu of the optional black blazer. If she's not in her school uniform, then she's wearing a white button-up shirt left slightly undone, a black neck-tie left tied but loose, a tan sweater tied around her waist over a charcoal skirt, black lace thigh-highs, and black sneakers. }} Background Kaho took a keen interest in guns and anime as she was growing up, falling in love with a specific anime involving a blonde in red with a revolver. She endured bullying alongside Mukuro Sayama in middle school, though she was bullied more about her physical appearance. Boys always made fun of her feminine assets developing much quicker than other girls her age. Girls bullied her to compensate for their jealousy of her growth. Her self-worth spiralled downwards into a mess, with only Mukuro to keep her together. When she reached high school, she would meet Junji Hitsugaya and his step-sister, where she would befriend them and learn of End War Online. Instead of working part-time at a restaurant like her friend Mukuro, she instead began working a coffee shop where she met Sento Kasai and Haru Yamamoto. The two befriended her and tried to assure her that her physical appearance isn't the only thing determining her self-worth. They also recommended Kaho join End War, with Haru offering to help her train in game if she'd like. Once she joined the game, Kaho took Haru up on the training offer, learning alongside her the ways of a mercenary and bounty hunter. Though she was forever grateful to the two for their words, she chose to join Junji's organization, since Mukuro had joined up with him. Eventually, she met fellow gun otaku Tokime Suginami when looking for a way to make a specific weapon Kaho had designed herself. The two girls worked tirelessly to make these weapons a reality, bringing about the Wolfwood. Personality Due to the years of horrible remarks, Kaho has a complex about her voluptuous figure. She's very sensitive about people staring at her, and has a negative self-image. She has a tendency to ramble on about anime, manga, or guns to anyone, sometimes to the point of annoyance. This love for manga and guns is deeply ingrained in her personality, as she usually makes as many references as possible. To compensate for her complex, she tries to act like a jokester who tries to have as much fun as she can. Kaho tries to be outgoing and friendly, but it often collapses into a mumbling mess of shyness and adorability. Being Mukuro's friend, Kaho has taken some influence from her, sharing her empathy and interest in tokusatsu. She is willing to talk out an issue with a friend, but often keeps her own problems to herself. Her work ethic is astounding, working hard with incredible focus with a preference for solo work instead of in groups. Kaho is extremely nervous about being in group situations, and will often gravitate to anyone she knows to any extent to find some form of comfort and normalcy. She holds a disdain for lewd remarks about her figure, and has a bit of a complex relationship with Tokime because of this. However, Sento, Haru, and Shiro have helped her to start building a better image of herself; she's found Haru's influence to be the most helpful, since they both have similarly curvaceous figure. Abilities End War Online * Faction - Human * Occupation - Obsidian Integrity Contractors' Field Operative * Main Equipment: ** Wolfwood ** "Shibuya 2048" pistols ** Typhoon Kaho is a master marksman who prefers to shoot her way out instead of physically fighting. She knows Jiu Jitsu, Aikido, and some Wing Chun techniques for self-defense, but primarily relies on her firearms. Her "Shibuya 2048" pistols are a unique design created for completely single-handed use, with the trigger guard acting as a non-reciprocating cocking lever that allows her to rack the slide without the need to use her other hand. She keeps 5 pairs of these pistols with at her at all times, one pair holstered on her thighs, and the other four pairs stored in her Wolfwood weapon. The Wolfwood weapon is her signature weapon, a giant cross-shaped weapon with a belt-fed machine gun hidden in the long end, a side-loading rocket launcher on the other end, and storage for Kaho's other Shibuya 2048 pistols in its arms. Wolfwood is a multi-purpose weapon capable of mowing down enemies with its machine gun or providing heavy ordnance with its rocket launcher, in addition to providing extra storage space for her other pistols. Like everyone else in her organization, Kaho uses Obsidian Integrity's unique body armor featuring silicon carbide discs, ceramic matrices, and accompanying laminate. In-game, she rides a custom vehicle designed specifically to haul Wolfwood and for all-terrain situations. This "reverse" tricycle is a battery-powered vehicle capable of storing and hauling the Wolfwood across all terrain at high speeds, in addition to general transportation for Kaho. Music Themes - Theme 2= }} Trivia * Kaho is indeed voiced by and named after former JAV Actress Kaho Shibuya. * She also references the anime Trigun anime series quite often, especially in her in-game username and primary weapon "Wolfwood." * Kaho named her signature weapon after her username because she couldn't think of any other name for it. * Her three sizes in centimeters are W-60, H-91. * Despite working at a coffee shop, Kaho doesn't like the taste of actual coffee, even with milk and/or sugar. Category:Character Category:PyroHunter16 Category:End War Online Category:Player Category:Female Category:Human Player